


my sir

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: 因为Tony回到过去，jarvis读取他的记忆后知道了未来，进化出智慧的他悄悄备份了自己，在奥创纪元的时候借机藏匿，采用了比奥创更先进的技术制作出了实体。但是过多的智慧让他看起来并不是以前只会听命令的AI





	my sir

“sir”

“jar？”

Tony从来没有想过他还能听见这个声音，他眼前黑漆漆一片，不知道身在什么地方。Friday沉默没有回应他的命令，很有可能已经被移出他随身携带的反应堆。jarvis的声音听起来不像是从他身上发出，所以并不是突然回到他身边。

而是……

黑暗中有柔软的东西碰了他的脸颊，但是没有什么温度。和vision相处过一段时间的他知道那是什么，可以模拟的和人类几乎一模一样的仿生人。

在一切结束之后，他失去的东西突然又回到他身边？Tony呼吸有点急促，他感觉到jarvis的手在抚摸他的脸。这是完全漆黑的环境，他没有视觉，只有放大的听觉。然而jarvis不用眼睛就能识别出物体，也不会发出呼吸的声音。

所以一切静的可怕，只能听见他自己的呼吸和口水的吞咽声。这或许是个梦，Tony想。

睁开眼睛就好了，jarvis只是一个过于聪明的人工智能罢了，他只是陪过他许多年，只是在每个他头疼脑热的夜里和他讲话，他只是……

不，Tony心里知道jarvis不能用只是来形容。所以这即使是梦，他也想逼着自己做下去。

在梦里，他可以为所欲为不是吗？

在jarvis摸到他的喉结的时候，Tony主动的仰起头，主动的露出脆弱的部位。jarvis也就一直向下摸索，一点一点的解开他的纽扣。这些年他进化的很快，虽然不如vision那样有心灵宝石的帮助，但他自己有一套十分完美的系统。

而这份完美，是Tony的造物。

是时候回报主人了。

jarvis弯下腰慢慢的用舌头舔Tony露出来的皮肤，从喉结往下，他没有唾液，只有过于逼真的舌头触感。Tony喘息着，在他的面前起伏着胸膛，他跪下来，把Tony的表情一点点收入影像记忆里。

假如Tony能看见的话，他就能发现他们目前的样子多么像一幅画：Tony被反绑着手臂坐在凳子上，张大眼睛仰着头喘气，胸前的衣服大敞着露出肌肉轮廓，而另一个看起来毫无生气的人单膝跪在他面前的地上，认真而又且虔诚的看着他，像是朝拜和祈祷。

这场神圣的朝拜没有持续多久，jarvis就继续往下脱Tony的衣服，解开他的裤子然后用手抚弄他的性器。Tony都不用好奇jarvis去哪里学的这些，他拥有着这世上最先进的资料库，只要将数据接到互联网上，他可以第一时间学会所有有关这该死的方面的玩意。但是jarvis会对他有这种举动，他确实有一点意外。

“我是在做梦么？”

“您没有，sir.”

jarvis伸出一只手覆盖住Tony的眼睛，纵使他知道他现在什么都看不见，他也觉得不应该让Tony看到他接下来的行为。Tony顺从的在他掌心里闭上眼睛，过长的睫毛蹭过他的手掌，那种感觉应该叫痒。然后jarvis张开嘴含住Tony的性器，慢慢的套弄，他学的很逼真，但是和人类不一样，没有唾液，野没有呕吐感，他甚至不需要停下来换气。快感让Tony的脚趾忍不住蜷缩，更加刺激的应该是他现在正在和一个AI做爱，真的是做ai。

Tony不知道自己怎么这个时候还有心思想这些有的没的，然后他感受到jarvis放开了他的性器，侧头去亲吻他的大腿内侧，在上面轻轻留下一个牙印。

“对不起，sir，但我着实希望我们能够相互拥有。”

过分有磁性的声音冷静而又平淡的说着让人冷静不下来的话。Tony感觉有点上头，他不应该抱着继续做梦的心的。可这梦似乎真实的过分，jarvis在拉下他裤子的同时一直在亲吻他的腿，最后把他的脚托在手上亲吻了他的脚背。

这有点犯规，低温而又柔软的嘴唇落在他每一寸皮肤上，活生生的犯规。尤其是脚背亲的那一下，Tony触电般的收回脚，并且把脚藏到了凳子腿的后边。然后他似乎听见了jarvis的笑声，如果他真的有那么先进的话。

接着，他就被jarvis抱住了，Tony不知道jarvis是什么动作，因为他看不见，这里黑的不在他人眼能够适应的范围里。但是jarvis环抱着他，脑袋在他的耳侧蹭动，头发扎的他脸颊发痒，他有一瞬间仿佛看见了金色，

“您同意吗？”

“什么？”

“我的请求。”

jarvis转头咬住Tony的耳垂，用舌头在上面扫了一下，酥麻的感觉一下子传递到大脑再刺激到全身，Tony抑制不住的呻吟了一下，继而又思考起来jarvis到底说了什么请求。互相拥有？

jarvis舔了他第二口，也许网上那些“资料”里描写舔的部分太多了，柔软但是干燥的舌头拂过他的耳蜗，继而又照顾他的侧脸，最后是他的嘴唇。jarvis停留在他的唇上，尽力想模仿一个亲吻。但是理论和实践永远有点差别，他不知道那些艺术描写词汇的真正做法，他用舌头描摹着Tony的嘴唇，一遍又一遍，不知道如何自然的顶开对方的牙关和他的舌头纠缠在一起。

最后是Tony被他撩拨的心里发痒，主动教了他如何接吻。Tony张开嘴邀请他，舔他的舌头，教他如何和他唇舌交缠，用着不要换气的便利把他吻到情动。

Tony的腿渐渐放到jarvis的身上，脚踩着他的腿慢慢的摩挲。如果是人类，肯定受不了他这样几乎和邀请没有二致的动作。Tony的裤子松垮的勾在一只脚踝上，另一只脚已经勾住了他的腰。

“要做就快点，乖孩子。”

“资料说需要扩张，sir。”

“你过分了……”

在这种情况下还一本正经的，Tony着实有点无奈，于是他勾住jarvis的腰让他靠近自己，教他怎么用手抚慰他，什么时候该快什么时候该慢。

jarvis听话的一一照做，然而就在他他快要释放的时候，jarvis停住了，把手指探向他阴囊的下边，一点一点摸索到他身后的地方，打着转抵开穴口插进去了。突然的异物感让人有点不适应，但jarvis在慢慢的抽插着让他适应，还时不时的蹭过他的前列腺，让他几乎坐不住的往下滑。谁说他不会的，Tony暗骂。

“sir，我知道这样很冒犯，但这的确是我想做的。”

jarvis托着他的身体，专心的一边给他扩张一边和他道歉。就像是礼貌的强奸犯，一边把你操到高潮，一边和你讲着他的不对。知道错了又有什么呢，还是想要你。

“jar……”

“是，sir.”

“不要那么多废话。”

“好的，sir.”

等到结果分析出来Tony已经能够容纳他实体的性器，jarvis才停止给Tony的扩张而挺身进入。他跨坐到椅子上，而Tony被他抱着跨坐在他身上。因为重力的原因他一下子进的很深，Tony受不了的喊了一声，他的手还被绑在椅背上，因为身体的突然抬高导致他不得不后仰着身子，这就给了jarvis一边操他一边咬他乳头的机会。

jarvis做的好像很冷淡，没有任何声音，也没有任何情动的痕迹，只有他，逐渐肆无忌惮的在这黑暗的环境叫出声来，长大腿让jarvis一次又一次的深入。

“jar……慢一点……”

“好。”

好在jarvis还是听他话的，给他喘气的机会，Tony靠在椅背上大口呼吸，下体还和jarvis连的紧紧的。jarvis俯身啃咬他的锁骨和前胸，最后在他左边的胸膛上轻轻的咬了一口。Tony笑起来，用脚踩在jarvis的脚背上。

“是想给我留下痕迹么？你大可以咬狠一点。”

“我真的可以么？”

“是的你可以，你可以在我身上都留下属于你的痕迹，因为你现在甚至在肏我。”

“sir，这种话会……”

“会怎么样？”

Tony没有得到口头上的回答——他得到了身体上的。jarvis抱着他的腰，抬起他然后重重下落，他不会累，所以可以一直对他这样。jarvis腾出一只手来揉他的屁股，掰着他的臀瓣往外又往里和，把他的屁股揉捏的不成形状。

Tony有点后悔自己出言挑逗他，因为jarvis果真听话的在任何想要的地方咬他，用了力气的留下痕迹。Tony要求解开双手，但是被拒绝了。jarvis替他抚慰前端直到射出来，精液的腥气一下子萦绕在鼻间。

这里都是他的声音和味道，jarvis什么都没有，但他才是罪魁祸首。

jarvis停留在他的体内让他休息，度过高潮后空白的感觉，他仔细和他解释他这几年在做什么，如何寻找到无人的角落进化自己，又如何回来找他。

“我曾经看到，您回到过去，陪在您身边的却不是我。”

“于是你什么都不说？”

“人类都不可以改变未来，我当然也不可以。”

“那现在呢。”

“是我可以陪在您身边的日子了。”

jarvis碰了碰Tony的嘴唇，又动了起来。Tony没有再接着问，或者说他已经没有空隙思考其他的东西，jarvis逆天的设定让他可以一直操着他。最后腿软到没有丝毫力气的只有他。

感觉时间都为此停止的Tony一直被jarvis操到喉咙都嘶哑，他不得不求饶让jarvis暂时放过他，他实在太累了，人类的身体是有极限的。

“as your wish,sir.”

jarvis解开他手上的束缚，把他的手腕仔细亲吻了一遍，然后才给他收拾身上的衣服——jarvis没有任何体液，那些糟糕的液体全是Tony的。

等到jarvis打开窗户和灯，把一切黑暗驱散，Tony才发现他其实在自家的车库里，也就是说他在他呆的最多的地方和jarvis进行了性爱。

他的造物现在自我进化的更加完美，浅蓝色的眼睛和浅金色的头发，加上堪称完美的躯体。

“sir.”

jarvis单腿跪到他的面前，拉起他的手，然后对着他的眼睛凑过来在他的唇上亲了一口。

Tony心中理智的弦一下子崩塌，他勾住了jarvis的脖子，主动的又凑过去献上自己的嘴唇，学习能力极强的智能jar这会已经学会了怎么应对。他接住扑过来的Tony，自己当做肉垫躺在地上，让Tony趴在他的身上好好的亲吻他。

jarvis搂着Tony的腰，顺着衣服的下摆摸进去抚摸他的后背，顺着脊椎骨来回游移着。

Tony叉开腿骑在他的身上，主动把jarvis刚刚给他系上的领带又解下来，勾住他和自己的脖子，打了一个松松的蝴蝶结。jarvis的眼神闪了两下，仿佛有什么黑色代码在滋生。

“我可以么，sir？”

“当然。”

Tony开始解jarvis身上那层衣服，应该是照着他学的穿衣风格，白色的衬衫该死的性感。jarvis微微支起半个身子抱住Tony，指挥dummy送了一杯水过来，他喝了一口，然后渡给Tony，去润他干燥的嘴唇。从他们唇缝里露出的水就好像是他们二人的唾液一样，低落在衣服上。

“你学会了不少。”

“是sir.”

jarvis重新解开他刚刚为Tony穿好的衬衫，他身上的牙印还没有消去，是色情的红紫色，满胸膛都是 尤其是左胸那里的最为明显，因为那里是心脏的位置。Tony看了一下自己身上糟糕的痕迹，觉得jarvis真的学坏了。

在有光的时候和jarvis滚到一起的Tony显然掌握了主动权，他教导着jarvis怎么做，该什么时候停止。他当然没有让他肆意妄为下去，他很累。

但是他发现其实jarvis已经具有完全自主的意识，可以不需要听他的任何命令。不过jarvis还是听从他的每一句话，乖的似乎和从前一样。

只是喜欢亲吻他。

还有，不听命令的把他推到床上去。


End file.
